The Day When We'll be Together
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: Apa yang dipikirkan Ea ketika menunggu Landkarte-nya kembali seperti dulu di tangga menuju surga, adalah apa yang ia harapkan di hari dimana mereka akan bertemu lagi. Landkarte-Ea. Sedikit Sho-ai mungkin.


**The Day When We'll be Together **_**by **_Reisuke Celestine

(Disclaimer: Yukino Ichihara &amp; Yuki Amemiya)

.

Ada banyak hal yang sering terlintas dalam benaknya. Tentang kehidupannya dulu sebelum mati, ataupun kehidupannya yang kedua setelah mati. Semua itu berseliweran bergantian seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar ulang terus menerus. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai hal itu—hanya lebih kepada kesal dan juga sedikit menyesal. Terutama ketika kejadian dimana penglihatannya terenggut begitu saja muncul dalam benaknya—kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya memang hanya kejadian itu saja yang sering berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Sepuluh tahun memang berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi semuanya seperti sebuah mimpi yang baru ia alami tadi malam.

Tentang bagaimana orang itu dengan senyum _psycho_nya membunuh tiga rekannya yang lain. Tentang bagaimana ia berusaha untuk lari darinya dengan penglihatan yang tidak lagi dimiliki. Atau—tentang mereka berdua ketika hal itu belum terjadi.

Ia bukan laki-laki melankolis—setidaknya itu yang diakuinya, walau fakta bisa jadi berkebalikan dengannya.

Dulu, ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan—atau setidaknya sedikit merasa benci—ketika ia mati diracun, yang setelahnya mungkin sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena walau kematian memang terdengar menakutkan, apa yang ia alami setelah itu sedikitnya membuat ia tidak menyesal walau terlahir kembali bukan sebagai manusia.

Terlahir kembali sebagai Ea—Sang Roh yang Membangkitkan—dan bertemu dengan _Ghost_ lain terutama orang itu memang membuatnya merasa mati seperti itu pun tak apa.

Ia tidak pernah mengakui itu—setidaknya Profe tidak berbaik hati menceritakan hal itu pada yang lain terutama pada Zehel ataupun Landkarte, yang pasti sudah diketahuinya walau ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada satu-satunya _Ghost_ bergender wanita itu.

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Landkarte…

Sebenarnya memang orang menyebalkan itulah yang sedari tadi dibicarakannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang hampir selalu mengekornya ketika orang itu kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya yang selalu memakan waktu lama. Dan orang yang baginya benar-benar menyebalkan tapi harus ia akui kalau tidak ada orang itu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merasa memiliki seseorang yang berarti baginya.

.

.

"_Hei, Ea… apa kau akan membenciku kalau aku melakukan hal yang sangat buruk?"_

.

.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Landkarte padanya dulu—hanya berjarak satu hari sebelum pengkhianatan itu dilakukan olehnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir mengenai raut wajah anak bodoh itu ketika mengatakannya, yang memang lain dari biasanya.

Dan ia menyesalinya karena tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali—walau ia ragu apakah itu akan mengubah yang terjadi setelahnya, atau tidak.

.

.

"_Oh? Ea? Kelihatannya hanya kau yang gagal kubunuh."_

.

.

Bolehkah ia berharap saat itu hanyalah mimpi belaka? Walau rasa sakit di kedua matanya dan darah yang mengalir deras di wajahnya itu sangat nyata.

Semuanya nyata—dan realita itu dulu selalu disangkalnya.

Tentang bagaimana Relikt, Profe dan Fest terbunuh tepat di depan matanya. Tentang bagaimana raut wajah Landkarte ketika membunuh ketiga rekannya dan juga saat mengejarnya. Atau tentang rasa sakit di kedua matanya—dan juga perasaannya.

.

.

"_Landkarte… Maafkan aku… aku… tidak bisa… menyelamatkanmu…"_

.

.

Bodoh. Ia tidak sedang bicara tentang anak dengan senyum kelewat lebar itu—walau gelar itu akan tetap ia berikan padanya. Ia hanya sedang bicara mengenai dirinya. Bahkan sepuluh tahun berlalu dan ia masih tidak membencinya.

Ia bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya—sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh dalam kegelapan dan tidak dapat ia jangkau lagi.

Dulu Profe pernah mengatakan padanya, mungkin karena mereka seusia dan hubungan mereka terlalu dekat maka kemungkinan kalau ia akan membencinya adalah mendekati nol persen. Dan ia hanya bisa menyangkalnya kala itu.

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia sudah mati—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini mungkin benar-benar mati—dan semua ini gara-gara si bodoh itu. Lalu untuk apa ia harus menunggu lagi?

Sendirian itu menyebalkan. Ditambah dengan harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, bukankah itu lebih menyebalkan?

Ea hanya menghela nafasnya. Dulu, ketika ia sendirian, Landkarte selalu tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya sambil membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan mereka berdua—terkadang Zehel juga datang, dengan tujuan untuk mengganggu mereka, atau Profe yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, atau Vertrag yang kebetulan lewat bersama Tiashe.

Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar sendirian.

Menunggu si bodoh yang entah kapan akan datang.

"Cepatlah datang. Kau pikir mencari dan menunggumu itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Itu bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada harus terus mendengar ocehanmu selama kita masih di Ordo."

.

.

"_Bukankah itu artinya kau merindukanku, Ea?"_

.

.

Ia memang merindukannya. Merindukan banyak hal tentangnya, jauh sebelum ia berubah menjadi seorang psikopat dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Ia merindukannya, yang selalu menggodanya, yang selalu memaksanya untuk memperlihatkan _Book of Hades _padanya, dan yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Ia bahkan merindukan senyum bodoh dan ekspresi polos dari wajahnya.

Semoga saja, ia benar-benar datang sebagai Landkarte-_nya _yang dulu—atau ia akan benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa lagi keluar dari neraka.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ia tahu, inilah akhir dari penantiannya—yang memakan satu dekade lebih.

Orang itu datang kepadanya. Dengan wujud seperti Landkarte-_nya_ yang dulu, hanya lebih tinggi dari waktu itu. Raut wajahnya sedikit memelas, ada sedikit jejak air mata di pipinya. Tapi sorot matanya sama dengan si bodoh yang itu.

Ea menahan seulas senyum yang hampir ia sunggingkan—berakting sedikit tidak masalah kan, lagipula ini balasannya karena telah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya harus menunggu selama itu. Bahkan bocah kecil yang dulu selalu dijaga dengan over protektif oleh Vertrag saja sudah tumbuh jadi remaja.

"Kau terlambat."

Dan ekspresi kelegaan di wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat lelah itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Landkarte-_nya _sudah kembali, kepadanya dengan pribadinya yang dulu.

.

.

"_Kelihatannya tujuan kita memang sama. Pergi dan dapatkan omelan panjang dari _Chief of Heaven _sana."_

.

.

Mereka akan terlahir kembali. Kapannya, baik Ea maupun Landkarte tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin kalau Chief of Heaven mau berbaik hati pada mereka, mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**a/n dibuat dalam waktu sejam sebelum pulang kerja karena saya males ngerjain kerjaan saya. :v fanfic pertama di fandom ini, gomen kalau pendek atau malah OOC ditambah ada sedikit yang saya tambah-tambahin dari canonnya. Mohon bantuannya. ^^**

**Ini efek dari kebanyakan ngulang scene Ea sama Landkarte terus di manga dan nemu mereka di chapter terakhir pas settingnya di bandara. Itu mereka kan? O.o**

_**See You**_


End file.
